demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Wanderer
Fire Wanderer United States of America, 2000 year... A dull autumn morning drove despondency, and the dribbling rain on the roof of the car even more overshadowed the already terrible mood of all passengers. Clinging to the car window and listening to music on headphones, the girl was immersed in her thoughts: "I hate autumn, I hate my life." The girl sighed and was distracted by the twitching at the sleeve of her jacket. She looked sourly at the brother sitting next to her, and taking out her headphones, she asked: - What do you want? - I asked him, - came a voice of the driving man, - I wanted to say that we will soon arrive, so get ready to unload. A mobile phone rang, and a pretty woman sitting next to the driver picked up the receiver: - Yes, hello. - for a while she listened, then she thanked the speaker briefly and hung up the phone, - This is the forwarder, our things are in place, - she smiled brightly. - Well! Have you heard? - the man clearly wanted at least somehow to amuse the sitting children and support the conversation. - Yes, I'm absolutely thrilled, - the girl replied sarcastically. - Alex! - the woman yelped irritably at her daughter. - It's all right, - the man reassured her, - We'll soon live in a new place, and I'm sure we'll forget the past troubles. - And offer me to forget my dad too? - the girl clearly showed her dislike for everything that her stepfather said and did. - ALEX!! - the mother cried out at her daughter, in order to point out to her the disgusting behavior. Finally they turning on a small street of a suburban town, drove to the end of the street, where the houses were the least, until car stopped in the cul-de-sac, where there was a small, neat house. He looked neglected and obviously forgotten when the last time someone lived in it. - Well-well! - exclaimed the boy, - What kind of house... straight from horror stories! - In these houses, there always live ghosts and demons that will drag you into the darkness and devour, - Alex said ominously at the back of her younger brother, which he obviously feared. - Stop it, Alex, please. You are not justified frightening Peter, - the man did not like the behavior of the eldest. The girl snorted and began to quickly drag her things into the house. ---- Several months passed after moving to a new house. A new life, a new school, new acquaintances, all this was given to Alex a bit harder than she expected. She often walked and, exploring the surroundings behind the house, as it turned out, behind a thin forest patch there was an old and long-forgotten cemetery, which even had no caretaker. It looked spectacular and intimidating and at the same time beautiful, because there were whole family crypts in the cemetery. Alex attracted all the old and romantic like dusty trunks in the attic and books in foreign languages. That's how the months passed. In addition to the strange and sometimes frightening hobbies of Alex, she had a secret that no one else knew except the mother and the deceased father. Alex was pyrokinetic - a woman with the ability to control fire. A sweet and quiet girl with dark blond hair and clean blue eyes could burn a half of the city in a fit of rage. But unlike her father, who supported her and taught to control the power, the mother was afraid of her daughter, so their relationship was always strained. Spring was coming and a spring school ball, which all the girls in Alex's class were eagerly awaiting. - Hey, Alex, are you coming? - like a typhoon to flew her friend Clara, a sample of clumsiness, charm and unquenchable positive. - No, - Alex cut off, - And no, don't try to persuade, - ahead of girlfriends squabbling. - Vermin... - Carla chewed her cheeks, - But if you want to know, there's someone who wants to invite you to the ball, - the malicious smile immediately stretched across her friend's face, - And you know him, this is our "number one" Max Tayleeeer. - Yeah, so that I was torn then by all his fans, and indeed I hate guys like him. Haughty, arrogant, impudent and lustful and... that's... disgusting. The girls went to the exit from the school, and, as if by a mockery of fate, the same Max appeared in the doorway. - Hello, new one. I want to suggest, maybe we'll go together...? - Refuse! - Alex cut him off, which caused the full stupor of the guy and the furious hissing of girls standing nearby. The guy stood for a while, clapping his eyes, but, having come to his senses, he followed them. All the way in the school bus he didn't stop. Finally, Alexandra's patience has come, and her brain began to boil with anger at such impenetrable stupidity. It got to the point where the chair on which the object of her irritation was sitting flared up and a terrible panic rose in the school bus. Fortunately, everything in the aftermath was written off to the lighter lying in the back pocket of Max's jeans. However, for Alex, this was a call to the fact that her power is growing and her control needs more strength. After that case, Alex tried to further minimize communication with others, even at home. However, since that day Max began to look more closely at Alex, and it became frightening for her. At home everything was not all smooth, the mother avoided her and her stepfather had conflicts. The full moon has coming, which meant another insomnia. On such days, Alex was tormented by nightmares and poor health, so this time she decided to spend as much time in the attic as possible. Her reassured the establishment of order and the sorting of books and things, the benefit of the work was enough to at least temporarily distract from all the squabbles. Looking over huge tomes in elegant leather bindings, the girl came across one book not like the others. The pages were written by hand in a beautiful neat handwriting: "Looks like a personal diary,- Alex thought, - I wonder by whom it was written?" Alex opened the diary and realized that she was holding a museum piece in her hands. "October 13, 1659. I lost him again. This is for the third time in this year. But the last time he was exhausted and could not rebuff me, I wounded him terribly, but the rain washed away his tracks, and I lost him somewhere in the woods." "October 20, 1659. It's all over. Even if it's not as I expected. Even if it's so exhausted and wounded, his power is still great. People can never cope with such a powerful demon of flame and darkness. I managed to catch him in a spiritual trap, and seal it in one of the cemeteries, but not kill him. Even when he was captives, he kept on talking about some pieces of swords. A filthy monster. The world should not know about him, nor about one of his kind." Alex read the lines and didn't believe what was written, but reading it further and further, she became convinced of the truth. From her thoughts she was ripped out by a phone rattling in her pocket, on the screen of which there was an unknown number. - Hello? Who is it? - she answered cautiously at the bell. - Hello Alexandra, this is Max. Sorry, I found out your number, - the voice on the other end of the tube was cheerful, - You know, I'm near by your house right now... yes, I could find out its too. - Have you been following me? You crazy! - Come out, otherwise I disarm under the windows that we meet and spend hot nights together, - the guy's voice went up, passing already to the scream. Alex was furious, but, frightened of the actions of the abnormal admirer, leaned out of the attic window and threatened to cut off the head if he didn't shut up. Then, in a roundabout way she got out of the house and went out into the street, where a happy guy, was already waiting for her. He was holding a phone in one hand and a bottle of beer in another. - Come with me, - the guy moved in the direction of the forest. - Are you crazy? - Alex hissed through her teeth, - I'm not going anywhere with you, especially since you're drunk! Go home! - Hmm, well then, - he came very close to the girl and leaned towards her face, - I'll tell that the fire in the bus this is your work. Alex's eyes flew open, and blood seemed to flow from her face. She was overcome by fear and no longer controlling herself she followed the guy. They went to the cemetery, according to which she so often walked in the hope of burying bad thoughts and emotions. However, it turned out that they were already waiting for a company of the same drunken teenagers as Max. The fun was in full swing and many crypts and tombs were desecrated with all sorts of insulting inscriptions, drenched with alcohol or even used instead of a bed by some pairs. What Alex saw was horrified and aroused deep disgust to those present. - Hey, Max brought us a guest! - announced one of his friends and all views were turned in their direction, which made Alex frightened. - Well, - Max sighed softly and threw the bottle aside - all assembled, we can start. Max grabbed Alex just above the elbow with a dead grip and dragged her to the central crypt. All her attempts to escape were futile. With a light movement, like a rope hanging on the gate of the crypt, Max tear the chain with the lock and tossed the girl into the crypt. Alex was constrained by the shock of what she saw and the feeling of fear. She couldn't even think that this could happen, and how could a man take and break the chains like this? Meanwhile, the guy entered the crowd, and, grabbing the nearest bottle to him, broke it on the tombstone and stuck with sharp edges into the first boy who got there. After that, a woman's squeal was heard, and Max continued to attack and cut everyone who came across his way. Blood irrigated the earth, gravestones and Max himself, his clothes were soaked with blood, no one could escape from him. His gaze was more like the gaze of a drug addict that broke, and, finally saturates with the new dose with a Joker smile on his face. The whites of the eyes turned red, as if filled with blood, and the pupils acquired an inhuman golden hue. And these eyes staring at Alex, who trembled with fear and squeezing in deep into the dark and gloomy crypt. Finally the guy stood in the door of the crypt, exhaling steam in the cool night air. And in the meantime, a blood like by magnet merged together enveloped his body with a scarlet sphere, through which Alex could see the changing body of Max. The blood was completely absorbed into the boy's body, and now Alex had a tall, muscular man with golden eyes, scarlet hair and green skin, and curved horns on his head! - D... demon, - the girl whispered in shock. The demon squared his shoulders, and, having risen to his full height, took a deep breath. - Ahhhh, how good it's finally to be normal more or less. I'm tired of dragging out existence in this wretched little world! - his face squeamishly frowned, examining the surrounding environment, - but now when you have appeared so successfully in this hole, I finally have the opportunity to go back to the demon world, find my shithead brother and properly thank him for this "resort". Alex realized, if now nothing to do, then this monster will tear her to pieces, sacrifice, or God knows what else! She must save herself, and not wait for the noble knight, like a little frightened princess. She took a deep breath, pulled herself together and called for help all these she so desperately didn't want to release. The demon clearly understood about her intentions and rushed to calm his victim, however, for a fraction of a second a spark broke out, which turned into a raging flame that enveloped the crypt with the girl there. The demon surrounded himself with a bloody shield and hurried away from the blazing building to a safe distance. And not for nothing, soon the crypt was blown up to the very foundation to small stones, and in the middle of a blazing whirlwind of fire, and black unnatural smoke, there was a figure quite unlike a girl. At one moment the raging infernal flame, which lit up the entire cemetery, was dispelled by the flapping of its wings. In the center of the devastation, there was another demon, which was holding the girl with lost consciousness. The full moon, which appeared from behind the clouds, lit silver hair and the same horns, blue skin in the moonlight seemed made of ice, and sweeping, webbed black wings fully opened, cast a shadow that reached the feet of the bloody demon. - Ha! Alexander! - The bloody demon grinned sarcastically and spread out arms outstretched, - Brother, so all this time, you were nearby. - Bloodian, - quietly said the frowning demon, - So you're alive... - Yes, and you think it was so easy to kill the blood master? - Bloodian's voice boiled with rage, - But I can give you the due brother, you seriously finished me. I barely got out. But because of you, I came here, in the world of mortals! Without the opportunity and strength, for go back!!! You will fully pay me for this and for your betrayal of the Fraternity! - The Fraternity was rotten, like the rest of our world, - Alexander was still calm and glancing at the girl decided to hide her away from possible hostilities. - Give me back the girl, Alex, - said Bloodian with a demanding voice, - She doesn't need you, but for me she's the key home. Her blood opens the portals between the worlds. Alexander was surprised to hear it, because in a first look it was a simple mortal, however, he realized that it was her flame that destroyed the seal that held it. All that he remembered was a pitch-black gloom, centuries of pain and tightness, as if he were in a coffin. His mind had disappeared long ago in this darkness, until it at one point broke into small pieces. And in the flames that enveloped him, there was a girl whose long hair developed in a whirlwind of fire. He obediently obeyed every movement of her fragile fingers, but apparently control of the flame knocked the poor girl out of her strength and she lost consciousness. - This girl..., - Bloodian's voice yanked Alex out of his thoughts, - She's closer to our world than to the world of humans. You were not the first renegade, however, the first who still managed to survive. - You mean she's a half-breed? Half-demon? - in Alex's head all the pieces of the puzzle finally formed, he understood the origin of her flame, and now he really didn't want to give her to Bloodian. He also understood that he was unlikely to fight in the current state. The girl gradually came to her senses, and, looking at the devastation around, she began to recall what had happened. She sat with her back to the monument of an angel over one of the graves, and her long hair was ruffled and smelled of smoke. She heard voices and looked out cautiously from behind the statue. Seen it shocked, there were already two demons, however, apparently not friends or associates. Although, to understand who is who, she was not going to. She begin cautiously to make her way to the opposite side from them, the left hand inadvertently hit the fragments from the broken bottle. - Ouch...! - Alex couldn't restrain herself and quickly turned to the demons in the hope that they was not heard her, however, she was found. Bloodian stretched out in his brutal smile, and in an instant, turning his body into a bloody puddle, returned to his former appearance just before Alexandra. She, in a fright, jerked in the opposite direction, but Bloodian grabbed her and pressed her back to him with one hand, and the second grabbed by the throat. - Well, brother, that's all, - he sank to the girl's face and inhaled the smell of her skin, - You smell wonderful, like us demons. Although, interwoven with the human, your smell becomes unique, so tasty and memorable. I think I'll take you with me. He looked at the blue demon, who had already grinned, showing fangs out. - I'd..., - quietly objected to the girl, - Rather... die! She abruptly stepped on the demon's leg, and while he was confused by such an arrogant act and loosened his grip, she broke free and hit the demon by nape to his nose. - Oh, you're rubbish! - The demon clutched at his face, and, taking advantage of the moment, the girl jerked away from him. But on the way there was another demon, as she didn't know this time. However, to her surprise, he took her hand and led her behind his back. - Give me your power! - the demon asked shortly. - Alexandra... or Alex, - the girl said shyly. - That's my name. - Me too, - the blue demon smiled, - Alexander is my name. The girl took the demon's hand, and at that moment the heat spread over her body, as if every cell of her body ignited. The air began to heat up rapidly. Squeezing the girl's hand with one hand, Alex absorbed her power, and in the other hand formed a fireball growing with every sigh. And at that moment, Bloodian realized that he had lose this fight. He couldn't escape, fireball reached the goal, and the last moments of his life the bloody demon met in an all-consuming flame. - What, brother, did the blood boil? - Alex said sarcastically. The knees of the exhausted girl trembled with exhaustion and fatigue. She fell to the ground exhausted. - And you are not timid, little one! - Alex smiled, - to broke the nose to my brother! - He said that I smell like you... - Alexandra barely said the words - I'm not a human? She looked up at the demon and his smile went off her face. - Not a human being, but it's not bad... Alex, - the demon smiled a little, sat down in front of the girl on one knee and his golden eyes looked right at her. The girl was a little embarrassed, but before she could say something, the forces left her, and she fainted, and the silence that was gone for a moment was broken again. At the cemetery drove six SUVs, from which came out people in jackets. Alex pressed the girl to himself and was ready at any moment to break through the siege. - Calm down, big guy, - a man walked toward the demon, - don't be afraid, no one here will touch you or this girl. Sorry, we watched from the outside, and one thing I can tell, you two can't stay here anymore. - Who you are? Hunters? - Alex was skeptical. - No-no. We have long been looking for Alex and her family, and it's time for us to commit ourselves to her care and protection. This was the contract between the Institute and her father. In truth, you are didn't enter our plans. However, I think we will find a place for you. What do you say if the Institute offers you a job abroad? Payment, accommodation, but with one condition, - the man frowned, - The girl must forget you and everything that happened here. It will be better for her. Are you agree? - So, if I have to believe some unknown guys that if I fulfill your conditions, everything will be alright? What do you plan to do with half-blood? - the tension of his nerves grew. - We have to protect her, so that today's will not happen again. We will take you to Russia, where you will be safe. For the first time I will help you. - I don't need nannies. And I don't work with humans. However, I will not be able to provide the girl with the necessary, - Alexander examined the people around him and gazed at the man. - If something happens to her, I will find out, and you all will be dead. The girl was taken to one of the cars, and Alex followed her with a glance. ---- Moscow, Russia, 10 years later... The motorcycle stopped and muffled the engine at the black entrance to the nightclub. The tall blond man in a leather jacket and sunglasses get off from motorcycle. Opening the door, he went inside, and he was immediately met by the agent of the Institute. - Good morning, I'm your curator, follow me. The agent led the guy deep into the building, where shouts and obscene language were heard. At that moment, the guy felt a familiar aroma, he knew him. From behind of the curator, he saw such a familiar silhouette, even though 10 years have passed. - Minute of attention, please, - the agent drew the attention of the whole team to himself, - Please meet this is Alex, your new colleague. Alex, this is Sasha, and she's your commander. A short-haired girl with blue eyes and very attractive forms turned to Alex. He recognized those eyes. The sunglasses hid the golden eyes, and his satisfied smile stretched across his face. "She so grew up, - he lightly licked his upper lip, - So sweet..." Remark This text was written in the period from 1 to 13 June 2018, translated to english in 5 September 2018. Author: Nanao I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:Age of Aquarius Category:Bloodian Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Sasha